


Colors of Love

by YuMe89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Canon-Typical Violence, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: If anyone would ask me what I did today: This. This is what I did today.Woke up with a half assed idea, not even sure if it's that original- probably not- and really...just wrote.Pretty sure it's not healthy, but there's literally nothing else to do at this point.If you deem it any good, let me know!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Colors of Love

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would ask me what I did today: This. This is what I did today.  
> Woke up with a half assed idea, not even sure if it's that original- probably not- and really...just wrote.  
> Pretty sure it's not healthy, but there's literally nothing else to do at this point.
> 
> If you deem it any good, let me know!

# Colors of Love

  


  


## RED

  
Derek is well aware of how cliché it is, but the first time he saw sixteen year old Stiles in his red hoodie, he was so very tempted to make a Little Red Riding Hood joke. It was on the tip of his tongue, but something held him back.  


That something being him slowly starting to realize over time what it made him in this constellation and the implication of that stopped him hard in his tracks. So he didn't say anything and held his distance.  


Very aware of how Stiles would catch the implication too and how humiliating it would be to explain that he panted after a teenager. A hyperactive spazz no less.  


He kept his mouth shut, thinking about Little Red running with the Big Bad Wolves and how he'd like to chase him, pin him, lick this damn long neck of his until he squirmed and begged for more.  


It had taken them both years to come back to Beacon Hills, Stiles being away at College and Derek visiting old friends across the world. But of all the places they could meet again, it was the grocery store he found him in again.  


And Stiles wore red. Derek's lips twitched as his eyes traveled down the line of Stiles body, he grew up nicely. The human wasn't even aware of Derek yet which gave him enough time to drink in the sight.  


He'd been here to get toothpaste, nothing else, so he put the tube back into the aisle and advanced on Stiles, standing close behind him and leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Hey there, Little Red." his tone was amused and he watched in fascination how Stiles jumped and turned at the same time, his heart going so fast, Derek wouldn't be surprised to see it pounding right out of his chest.  


"Dude! Not cool!" he held his chest as if to hinder his heart from doing so. "And wow, how long have you been sitting on that one?" his face looked annoyed, but his scent was pleased, like he approved of Derek's stupid joke.  


Derek shrugged and looked around the store, just to land on Stiles again. His front looked even better than the back. "A while..." he answered elusively.  


"How long is _a while?_ " Stiles pressed on, his eyes narrowed now and looking more at ease, even though his heart rate didn't slow down much.  


"Since we met." Derek confessed and felt like he said more than he actually wanted to, when Stiles eyebrows jerked up in surprise.

"Why'd you never say anything before? I mean, most of our friends would've laughed their asses off at that. People wouldn't have been as afraid of you." Stiles stated, causing Derek to grin at him wolfishly.  


"Think of what it would make me, if you're Little Red Riding Hood," Derek replied. "I don't think they would've laughed."

"But they're all...unless," Stiles mused out loud. "You thought of yourself of the Big Bad Wolf? Why would that be less funny? It's true." he said with a frown and Derek simply looked at him until he got it. And boy did he get it then, his eyes widened and his scent spiked up a few notches in interest and arousal.  


"You, wow, and yeah that would've been highly inappropriate. And illegal." Stiles swallowed nervously. Delicious red crawling up his skin. "Any chance you still think about it?"  


Derek granted him a real smile and walked down the aisle to get out of the grocery store. He could buy the toothpaste tomorrow. "See you around, Stiles."  


"Hey, wait! Derek, come back you idiot!" he heard Stiles yell, but thought that maybe, the human ought to chase him down now that he laid out his bait for him.  


  


  


## GREEN

  
They crossed paths a few times now, but sadly Stiles didn't ask him out or even wanted to meet as friends. It left Derek feeling frustrated and if he was honest, a little hurt. He had made his intention clear, but apparently Stiles hadn't been interested enough to do something about it.  


Okay, it didn't hurt a little, it hurt a lot.

It was nothing compared to what was to come when he entered the coffee shop. At first he was too occupied to choose his drink, then he caught Stiles scent and looked around, waiting for the cup of coffee and found him at a table facing Derek.  


When he was about to make a move towards Stiles, their eyes met and Stiles, hiding his mouth behind the mug, stopped him. _"I'm on a date."_ he whispered, loud enough for Derek to hear, his eyes glaring at the Werewolf to hold him at bay.  


It felt exactly like someone twisting his insides up with claws and really, he should know what that felt like by now. Stiles words froze him in place and he couldn't remember grabbing his coffee, but considering he was holding the cup in hand and walking to his car, he'd managed.  


As Derek looked back against his better judgment, he could see the woman Stiles was with and he had to admit that she was pretty. Of course she was, Stiles was a catch, even if he was too insecure to realize it himself.  


He didn't know how he ended up in the abandoned train depot, but when he smelled the faint scents of Erica and Boyd here, Isaac too, rage he hadn't felt in years bubbled up to the surface and he completely took the wreck apart, growling and snarling and hating himself for opening up a small part of himself just to get trampled over.  


All he could feel was jealousy.

  


  


## BLUE

  
It had been a dumb idea to agree to Holly to go on a date with her, he'd realized it when he saw Derek coming into the coffee shop. If it had been rare for him to cross paths with the Werewolf before, it was even less likely now.  


His dad told him that Derek was still very much in town every time Stiles mused out loud that he thought he'd left Beacon Hills again. " _He didn't move, Stiles, Derek still lives here._ "  


"I don't see him anymore." Stiles said, adjusting his earpiece to hear his dad better. He was out in the woods, running. A hobby he had started to pick up in College and now that he was about to head out to the Academy he needed to stay in shape.  


" _Did you do or say something to him?_ " his father accused him and Stiles gaped before realizing his dad couldn't see him as he panted and held his pace.  


"Why do you automatically think it was something I did?" he asked, slowing down to catch his breath as he took in the woods around him. It was suspiciously quiet. No bird, no woodland creatures in the underbrush.  


He heard his dad sigh. " _Because I know you._ " Stiles frowned and looked around, squinting at the trees.

"I call you back later." he ended the call before his dad could answer and took the earpiece out. "Derek?" he called out into the woods, turning to take in his surroundings. "If it's you, can you show yourself? I really don't want to run for my life today." he joked with a weak laugh at the end.  


He was about to give up, when a huge black wolf stood in his way sending his heart rate up in a way not even his hardest workout could, icy blue eyes signaling him that it was in fact Derek. "Heyy," Stiles prolonged. "Look, I know I'm an idiot, we both do, can you stop ignoring me? I really need to speak to you."  


The wolf glared at him some more and then disappeared into the underbrush, leaving Stiles alone again. He knew Derek was gone as soon as the birds started chirping around him again. "Great. Nice talk." he said into the silence and made his way back to his car, not really feeling like running anymore.  


Stiles was about to turn the ignition on and get home, when someone knocked on his window and scared the crap out of him. "Oh Jesus!" he exclaimed, taking a second to gather himself and then slid the window down. "Really?" he asked incredulous, watching Derek's eyebrows move upwards in answer.  


He was wearing a nice blue henley and Stiles frowned at it before looking up at Derek's eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't really know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry, okay? Can we please be friends again?" Stiles asked, searching Derek's face for anything. It might be a tiny lie, because he had an inkling of what he had done, but that couldn't be it, right? No way.  


The Werewolf broke their eye contact like he needed to really think about it for himself. "Sure." he replied then, looking back down at Stiles. Derek was so beautiful it kind of hurt Stiles to look at him.  


"Why the blue shirt?" he asked, trying and failing to distract himself.

Derek smoothed the henley down and turned his eyes down to look at himself. "It's my favorite color." he said matter of factly.

"I thought black was your favorite color?" Stiles countered and Derek huffed amused.

Those magical eyes caught Stiles' again and held him captive for way too long to be friendly. "Black was just convenient," the Werewolf told him. "Drive safe." and with that he slowly walked into the woods, leaving Stiles to watch him go.  


He felt like he was in some strange push and pull game and couldn't quite figure out what the main goal was. Stiles always thought blue was pretty, but on Derek it was almost too much to handle.  


  


  


## BLACK

  
They had gone to the cinema one town over, like a lot of friends did, just watching a movie when they got out and the local hunters decided to rough them up. Of course it was Stiles luck to get his head bashed in and fall unceremoniously to the ground in a heap of his own limbs.  


When he opened his eyes the next time, he felt someone picking him up under his arms to get him to his feet. "Come on Stiles, I know you're awake now." For a split second he saw Derek's new black Camaro in front of him and managed to lean onto the shiny hood, leaving a wet handprint, then it got dark again, but he didn't fall. He heard Derek swear behind him and then he suddenly sat in the car, strapped in and everything.  


"What happened?" he asked, his face tickled and he wanted to get whatever caused that feeling to get off. His hand came away bloody. Stiles felt like throwing up. "I don't feel so good." he stated, then it was black again.  


It took him way longer than was appropriate to realize he was blacking out every so often. There were lights flying over the windshield as Derek sped wherever they were headed. "Ow..." now he felt the blow to his head, because that had to be it, right?  


He blinked and then they had stopped and Stiles could feel the softness of Derek's fingertips against his temple. He looked down at the arm attached to those and sighed. Black lines made their way up Derek's arm and disappeared. "That should take the edge off." he heard he Werewolf say.  


Now that the pain was gone, Stiles could feel his hands even more against his skin. He had never thought about it before, but it was kind of obvious that Derek wouldn't have calloused hands, what with the magical Werewolf healing power. Stiles hands were probably way rougher than Derek's would ever be at any point in his life.  


"We're at the nearest hospital, come on." Derek told him and wow, when did he get out of the car and when had he stopped touching Stiles? He was missing time and everything was _black, black, black._  


He was heaved out of the Camaro and stumbled next to Derek towards the door. Stiles caught snippets of conversation when he laid in a hospital bed. Something about a "Hate crime" and "Concussion" and "Are you staying with your boyfriend?"  


Stiles still felt queasy when he next opened his eyes, finding Derek's trained on his. "What's the damage?" he asked, trying to joke, but the way Derek looked at him wiped the smile off his face.  


"You'll have a scar, they stitched you up," the Werewolf told him. "Definitely a concussion, but no further injuries." he was drawing distracting circles on Stiles wrist. "One of them hit you pretty hard with a cudgel when the other distracted me. I'm sorry."  


Stiles winced a little when he turned his head further to Derek. "It's okay. We're alive, T'is all that matters." he mumbled, his eyes going out of focus for a moment. Then he had to close them against the light from the hallway. He couldn't for the life of him remember the movie they had watched.  


He was pretty sure he imagined the lips pressed to the palm of his hand. Not to sure about the "I'm still sorry." coming from Derek before it went black again.  


  


  


## HONEY

  
Since Derek had gotten past his jealousy, he'd spend more time with Stiles, catching himself more often than not while staring into those captivating eyes of his. Stiles was like milk and honey, if Derek allowed himself to get poetic.  


It was kind of sad that Stiles had apparently completely forgotten the kiss they shared when they'd watched the movie one town over. But Derek decided to bide his time, they had time. At least he thought so before.  


"Shit, shit, shit!" he heard Stiles curse, Derek's keys jingling in his hands, too shaky to find the ignition. "This is not how I pictured to finally drive this baby, Derek!" he told him, face angry and his eyes pinning Derek in place.  


"Just do it already before they find us again." Derek replied, grimacing as he swallowed the black goo back down. He was unwilling to get that shit on his upholstery. Feeling like swiss cheese. He probably looked like it too.  


The stupid fucking hunters who had knocked Stiles out, had somehow managed to find them in Beacon Hills too. And all Derek could to was playing shield so Stiles wouldn't get shot. Oh, how Derek wanted to rip them apart. He'd been _this close_ to finally getting somewhere with Stiles again. After all, that was how he smelled and acted.  


He'd looked at him with those pretty eyes of his from under his lashes and Derek thought they gleamed like honey, or a fine Whiskey even. Derek wanted to lose himself in them so badly and then- he grit his teeth and felt his own eyes light up in pain.  


"That's not the way to Deaton." Derek commented when Stiles took a different turn.

Stiles winced sympathetically when he changed the gears too quickly. "He's not there anyway and I don't know where he's hiding his Wolfsbane. I got my own back home." he told Derek and this time he was a little more gentle as he switched gears.  


Derek couldn't feel his fingers anymore. "Wherever we're going, you need to hurry..." he said, his voice slurred. "I don't think I have much time."

Stiles head whipped around and he looked at him for a moment, before he turned back to the road ahead. "What do you mean?" he asked, but Derek felt sluggish and closed his eyes for a while. "Derek! What does that mean?" he insisted louder this time and when Derek opened his eyes he saw the parking lot in front of Stiles apartment.  


The human got to the passenger side and made Derek look at him. The honey looked worried. That thought made Derek smile a little. "Today is not the day, Derek, come on." Stiles commanded and heaved him out of the Camaro. It was surreal in how similar it was to last time, only in reversed roles now. And nowhere near a hospital.  


He tried to take as much of his own body weight as possible, but the Wolfsbane wouldn't let him. It was a good thing that Stiles wasn't a skinny teenager anymore, because Derek could feel how much strength he had and was more than a little impressed by it.  


Derek would like to dwell on that thought, but he was busy trying not to die.

He found himself propped up against the bathtub and Stiles had a mountain ash box next to Derek. "You can smell which strain they used, right? I really need your wolfy nose now, big guy." he told him, petting Derek's face to keep him awake.  


There was a sudden flurry of fabric and Derek realized it was his shirt going over his head. "Oh fuck, they really got you good." Yeah, still a swiss cheese alright.

"T'least it wasn't you." Derek replied with great effort, fighting the need to throw up again.

"Yeah, I'd be dead..." Stiles said and then held up the box. "Which one do I need to light up and dump into your gory holes?"

Derek tried to concentrate, stared down into the offered box and inhaled, even though he hated to smell it, the way it burned his nostrils, it was necessary. "Second row, third," Derek said then. "I think." because he couldn't be sure at the moment.  


"You _think?_ " Stiles exclaimed, but got the bag out. "We don't really have the time to guess! If this was a guessing game, I wouldn't ask you. You're terrible at guessing." the human ranted on, lit up the powder and pressed it into the hole nearest to Derek's heart. "This better be the right one, I'm not ready to lose you, you idiot."  


No matter how often Derek had to endure this, there was never a way to brace himself for the pain. "Not ready to go either." he hissed back. Stiles repeated the procedure to all the other bullet holes in Derek, but by the time he neared the last ones, Derek felt numb from all the pain and lost consciousness.  


The next time he woke, Derek was in Stiles bed, a clean wife beater on, no sight or smell of black goo anywhere. Stiles must've washed him down as best he could before dragging him here. He looked around the room and found the human sitting in an armchair at the corner, staring back at Derek. "Did you carry me here?" he asked, not sure what else to say.  


Stiles shrugged. "Cleaned you up, dressed you again and carried you here. Yes." he stood up and sat down at the edge of the bed. "You scared me," Stiles stated. "You didn't wake up when you were healed and I kind of panicked for a while...But your heart rate was normal so I thought it would be better for you to lie down here."  


"Thanks...I appreciate it."

"Damn it, Derek! You can't keep playing the living, breathing shield! That's not healthy." he exclaimed, hands balled to fists where they rested against his thighs.  


Derek sat up and reached out to loosen up one of Stiles hands. "It was either you or me," he told him. "You think I let them shoot you? Out of the two of us, I'm more likely to survive."

"Not every bullet wound kills a human, you know." Stiles replied, easing his hand up to let Derek take hold of it.

"Wolfsbane is still poisonous to humans too and I'm not risking them hitting your vital organs." he told him. The light on Stiles nightstand made it look like the humans eyes were molten gold, full of emotion. They flicked down to where their hands were entwined.  


"What are we even doing?" Stiles asked him and Derek was so tired of being alone.

He tucked lightly on Stiles hand. "Come here." he commanded, lying back down and taking Stiles with him, who was now a warm line at his side. "Let's just stay like this for a moment?" he suggested, his stomach felt like he'd drank warm milk with honey- something his mom used to bring them when they couldn't sleep as kids. It felt like home.  


"Okay." Stiles breathed against Derek's neck where he had put his head on the Werewolf's shoulder.

They fell asleep totally exhausted.

  


  


## UNDEFINED

  
Stiles was propped up on his elbow and looked down at Derek, whose eyes slowly opened. He had probably felt Stiles incessant stare. "Morning." he told the Werewolf whose brows almost connected for a second in a confused expression.  


"Hi." Derek replied, holding his gaze.

He moved his hand up and let his finger smooth over Derek's bushy eyebrow, only to get closer to his face and stare into the Werewolf's eyes some more. "I honestly have no clue what eye color you have. It's like you wear different contacts every time I see you."  


"No contact lenses." Derek promised.

Stiles blinked and took a deep breath. "I know," the birds outside were chirping loudly as he responded. "But sometimes I'm sure they're a dark forest green, others it's like jade." he said, his finger traveling over Derek's high cheekbone. "And then they're golden only to turn hazel the next time."  


Derek smiled slightly. "You've given them a lot of thought."

"Among other things," Stiles said. "They're blue when you wear blue." he informed Derek.

"They're blue in my beta form too." the Werewolf added and let them shine electric blue like he had to prove a point. Stiles scratched his beard with his too short nails in retaliation.  


"I know," Stiles told him. "I really want to kiss you." he said before he could stop himself.

It caused Derek to smile even more, when he blinked and his eyes turned human again. "So do it." Not waiting for any other invitation, he leaned down and caught Derek's lips in a soft kiss, his hand now at his neck, thumb scraping over Derek's beard. It was different to kiss a man. Not any less exhilarating.  


Their tongues touched and then he was being pushed on his back, Derek half on top of him as he looked hungrily down at Stiles. "Now they're black." he commented unnecessarily.

"So are yours." Derek replied.

  


  


## BEIGE

  
With all the years as a Sheriff under his belt, Noah didn't think he had to get out and shoo kids away from Make-out Point, but here he was, shutting his engine off, sighing long suffering and getting out of the cruiser after he grabbed his flashlight.  


It was way beyond midnight on a school day, those kids better be decent, he thought to himself, before he looked closer at the car. That was definitely Derek's Camaro with his windows fogged up. "I hope for you that you've still got all your clothes on, or I will arrest you." Noah said out loud, knowing that the Werewolf would be able to hear him.  


The car jumped up and down in motion and Noah was close to just turning around and leaving, but this was a felony and he couldn't let it slide just because he knew the person. _Especially_ not then.

When he got to the driver side he shone his flashlight through the window and knocked against it. "Hale." he said, waiting for the window to go down. When it did, he wasn't really prepared for who greeted him there.  


"Hey, daddy-o." Stiles said with a forced smile on his face. He looked...Noah really didn't want to think about how he looked, but objectively, if that wasn't his son, he'd say he looked like he'd been ravished.  


"Can this be explained away with supernatural activity?" Noah asked, ducking down to look inside and caught Derek zipping up his pants. _Probably not_ , his common sense told him, but he still hoped so.  


"Define supernatural activity...?" Stiles replied, biting his lip. He was pretty sure Derek had just snorted in amusement.

"Life and death situation involving monsters." Noah responded calmly. He needed to stay calm, he didn't want to think about his son, out in the woods, with Derek Hale doing God only knew what.  


Stiles tilted his head to the side in thought, even though Noah already knew the answer. "No..." his son prolonged with a little shake to the head then.

"Really, Stiles? Really? You're old enough to know you shouldn't be here." Noah told him. "These woods never hold any good for us. Stay away from them and keep on breathing. Especially after dark."  


"I'm sorry, I thought it was Parrish's shift...he usually just drives past us." Stiles told him, even making a gesture to emphasize someone driving along.  


Noah raised his brows. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? I think I need to have a long talk with my Deputy then. That is in no way how he should proceed."  


"Oh dad, come on, we're both adults, what's the harm? I never got to experience this as a teenager," Stiles told him, his eyes big as he looked at Noah. He knew that look all too well. "Too occupied with staying alive. Can't you just...go and we will also leave this place?"  


"No ticket for public indecency?" Noah asked him, watched his son shrug.

"I mean...we're both clothed and you didn't see anything." the _God, I hope you didn't see anything_ swinging with that sentences in Stiles expression alone, loud enough for even Noah to hear. "No public indecency, no reason for a ticket."  


Noah looked past Stiles at Derek who did his utmost to look innocent too. They both had the worst innocent face on this earth and no one had ever taken the time to tell them about it. Noah wouldn't either. "Fine, but I catch you here- or anywhere else for that matter- again and you both get one. Hell, you will sleep in a cell for one night at the very least."  


"Alright, deal!" Stiles chirped happily, making grabby hands at Derek- probably for the keys- before he seemed to realize that they were still stuck in the ignition. His son, Ladies and Gentlemen...  


They drove off and Noah rubbed his face. This was not how he pictured to meet Stiles significant other, that he'd been so discrete about. He knew there was someone in his sons life, but he'd never guessed it would've been Derek Hale of all people.  


  


  


## GOLD

  
They'd been together for two years now, married for one. Stiles smiled down at the ring on his finger as he got another stack of paperwork out of the file box.  


" _Why gold?_ " he had asked Derek the first time he saw their rings. He honestly thought they were both more the type for silver jewelry.  


" _It matches your eyes._ " Derek had said with the typical smile he used when he covered something up in being cheesy. It was weird how good they already knew each other before they had even started dating.  


" _Tell me the truth._ " Stiles had said softly, reaching for Derek who willingly invaded his space.

The Werewolf had buried his face in Stiles neck and breathed in deeply, peppered his skin with kisses, just to stop with a lingering one right next to his ear. " _Silver reminded me too much of Argent. All of them. I wanted something that was ours._ " he had confessed then and Stiles had swallowed and then had turned his head to him.  


" _My parents had golden rings too._ " Stiles had said softly.

" _I know, your dad still wears his._ " Derek had told him. " _It's symbolic in a way. Forever._ "

" _Forever sounds great._ " Stiles had replied. " _At least when I'm with you._ "

Stilinski's loved forever and what Stiles gathered from Hale's, they weren't much different in that department.

He was on duty to man the front desk, doing his paperwork in the time between calls or when people came in, demanding his attention. He had just buried his nose in the next file, when someone strode into the Station, tapping his fingers over the reception desk and stopping at the side.  


When Stiles looked up he saw his husband standing there, the biggest and brightest smile on his face. He rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop himself from retuning the happy smile. "Old habits die hard." he stated.  


"Up for lunch?" Derek asked in return. The sun shining through the window next to them glinted off of Derek's own golden ring.

"I'm starving!" Stiles said excited, shutting the file and putting it back in the box. "Parrish, I'm taking my lunch break!" he yelled to his usual partner and left as fast as he could, before anyone could protest or beg him to bring them food when his break was over.  


"Come on, my Big Bad Wolf!" he grinned, hand finding Derek's.

He could see him rolling his eyes in his peripheral vision. "You'll never get tired of that one, will you?"

"Never. Especially not when you will eat me at home later."

"Only when you wear red."

"Deal."

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for enduring it!


End file.
